


Where Do You Want Me?

by Sculder (Philer4Ever)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, M/M, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philer4Ever/pseuds/Sculder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder has disobeyed again and now wants Skinner to get on with his punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Do You Want Me?

AD Skinner's outer office  
Morning

  
Agent Mulder paced nervously in front of Kimberly's desk. About ten minutes before, she informed him that the AD was in a phone conference and could not be disturbed. On hearing this news, Mulder began his irate pacing, refusing to sit down and wait as he was advised. It had only been ten minutes, but Kimberly was ready to physically throw him out of the office. His incessant motion was keeping her from concentrating on her work. She looked up at him periodically, giving him the evil eye in hopes it would stop him. Occasionally, he caught her eyeing him and would go to sit down --almost immediately jumping up again to resume his pacing.

After another ten minutes, Kimberly's phone rang. Mulder stopped dead in his tracks and stared anxiously at Kimberly has she answered the phone.

"Yes, Sir. I'll tell him," Kimberly said into the phone.

She hung up the phone and looked up just in time to see Mulder rushing past her desk lunging for the door to Skinner's office.

"Agent Mulder, you can't go..." Kimberly announced as Mulder opened the door and disappeared inside.

Skinner had phoned Kimberly to tell her he needed a few more minutes before he was ready to see Agent Mulder, but Mulder was having none of it. Skinner looked toward the door, surprised to see Agent Mulder bursting through. Mulder quickly closed the door and began removing his jacket.

"Okay-- where do you want me?" Mulder asked, placing his jacket on a chair, in front of Skinner's desk.

Skinner removed his glasses, glaring at his agent. "What's this about, Agent Mulder?" he asked as Mulder loosened his tie.

"Where do you want me?" Mulder repeated with some irritation.

Just then, Kimberly opened the door. "Sir, I'm sorry. Agent Mulder just ran past me before I could...."

"It's okay Kimberly. I've got things under control. Please hold all my calls."

Kimberly glanced nervously from her boss to his disrobing agent. "Yes, Sir," she said as she backed out of the room, closing the door quietly.

Skinner got up from behind his desk to approach the obviously upset younger man in front of him.

"Mulder, what the hell are you talking about-- and why are you removing your clothes?" Skinner asked.

Mulder pulled his tie off and laid it on the chair with his jacket. He stopped momentarily as Skinner approached him. He stood in front of his boss with his hands on his hips, looking into his eyes with determination.

"Sir, I'm asking you a simple question: where...do...you...want...me?" Mulder asked again  as though Skinner were mentally challenged.

Skinner folded his arms across his chest and gave Mulder a puzzled look.

"Agent Mulder, I understood what you asked. What I don't understand is why you're asking it and what you're doing." Skinner kept his voice calm and even-toned.

Mulder glared at him then turned away and began undoing his belt.

"I did something—again-- I know you're not going to be happy, so I want to know where you want me so I could receive my punishment." Mulder pulled his belt through the loops of his pants and threw it on the chair.

Skinner snickered as the realization of the situation dawned on him. He sat on the edge of his desk and watched as Mulder continued to undress.

"Mulder hold on-- wait a minute," Skinner said but Mulder ignored him. He opened the button at the top of his pants.

"Agent Mulder, I said stop! Don't go any further!" As Mulder was about to zip down his pants, Skinner reached out and grabbed his hand, stopping him.

Mulder wrenched his hand out of Skinner's and stepped away from him. "Why? Why should I stop? You know as well as I do you're going to whip my ass for what I've done. Why waste precious tax payer's time discussing it? Let's just do it!"

Mulder backed up and zipped down his pants, letting them drop to the floor. "You usually want the underwear gone, too-- right?" Mulder asked as he slid his thumbs inside the waistband of his boxers.

"MULDER, DON'T MOVE ANOTHER INCH!!!!" Skinner's voice roared. Mulder finally stopped his striptease and was now standing in his boxer's with his pants around his ankles, looking wide-eyed at his boss. Skinner got up and in a second was looming over Mulder.

"Now-- since I've finally got your attention, I want you to pick your pants up and adjust them.” He gestured to one of the chairs near his desk. “Then go sit down,” Skinner ordered, his voice slow and dangerous.

Mulder watched Skinner for a moment. After he saw that the big man was serious, Mulder bent down and pulled up his pants. He adjusted them and fell into the chair with a prominent pout.

"Good. Now we can have a civilized conversation." Skinner said as he moved back behind his desk and sat down. “Go on, Mulder—tell me what this is all about.”

"I don't see the point in talking about it. Whenever I fuck up, getting my ass whipped is always the end result-- so what are we wasting time talking for? I'm busy, you're busy, so let's get straight to it." Mulder rose from his chair and was pushed back down by Skinner's bellowing command to remain seated.

"Mulder the end result isn't always me disciplining you," Skinner explained.  
Mulder stared at his boss in shock. "Sir, what are you saying? There has never been a time when I've messed up and you didn't punish me. Never!" Mulder was leaning forward to make sure Skinner was getting this.

Skinner sat and watched his irate subordinate. Was Mulder right? Did he always discipline Mulder regardless of what the circumstances were or what he said in defense of himself? Skinner didn't think so. He always made sure that Mulder's punishments have been fair. This is precisely why they always needed to discuss the situation first.

"Mulder, whenever you've done something I felt you needed to be disciplined for, I have always discussed it with you first. I have never just started whipping you without talking it over first," Skinner said, leaning forward on his elbows and giving his agent a discernible glare.

"Sir, I didn't say you did, but whenever I have told you what I've done or you find out on your own, you end up punishing me. I know this time I fucked up and I know you will punish me for it -- so why not just punish me now and get it over with? I should be able to tell you I need to be punished and you do it-- this will save us a lot of time. There is no reason to prolong it just so we can go through the motions with all the talking. So I'm asking you again: where do you want me?" Mulder's tone was serious and uncompromising.

Skinner released a loud sigh and rubbed between his eyes. He could just feel the headache growing inside his skull.

"First of all, Agent Mulder, I don't know where you got the impression our disciplining arrangement works that way. I don't work that way. This whole thing isn’t up to you alone. This is a two-person arrangement. You can't just walk in here, tell me you should be punished and expect me to do it, like some trained monkey. I thought you knew– that’s not the way it’s gonna be. What you do get to do is: argue your case against being punished. What I get to do then is decide if you deserve the punishment or not, " Skinner explained in an even tone.

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Oh pleeease, Sir! You always decide I deserve to be punished-- so cut the bullshit!"

Skinner stood up and leaned his hands on the desk with a distinct frown. Mulder swallowed hard, adding, "Sir."

"You watch the way you speak to me, Agent Mulder," Skinner hissed.

Looking a bit sheepish, Mulder said, "Sorry, Sir-- but you know I'm right."

Skinner sat back down and leaned back in his chair-- his eyes never leaving his agent. "Mulder, regardless of whether or not I have always punished you after you've told me what you've done, I'm not ever going to punish you without us discussing it first." Skinner watched as Mulder lowered his eyes and shook his head.

Skinner ignored his reaction.

"Now-- if you would be so kind as to tell me-- what have you done?" Skinner asked, with his voice dripping with sweet insincerity.

Mulder got up from the chair and walked over to the window. He put his hands on his hips, then raked his hands through his hair. Then he turned back around, facing his boss.

"What's the point of telling you? You're going to punish me anyway. Why do I have to explain?" Mulder asked in a raised voice.

"Mulder, I'm not going to punish you without an explanation-- so just get over it!"  
Skinner was shouting also, matching Mulder’s anger. "And in case you didn't know-- the punishment I give you is determined on the severity of your disobedience. If I don't know what you've done, I won't know how harsh to make your punishment," Skinner explained.

Mulder narrowed his eyes.

"All your punishments feel the same to me," Mulder said with a venomous tone.

Skinner was growing impatient. He decided to put an end to this little stunt. He slowly got up from behind his desk to stand directly in front of Mulder. Being in such close proximity always made Mulder nervous and Skinner knew it.  
He whispered into Mulder’s ear, "I want you to stop this shit right now-- tell me what you did before I throw you across this desk and show you just how different my punishments can feel," Skinner threatened.

Mulder backed away from his boss - suddenly feeling terrified. He knew Skinner wasn't making an idle threat, so he had better tell him what he did-- or else... He washed his hands over his face and blew out his breath. While keeping his eyes down- only looking up occasionally-Mulder began to tell the story.

"Well, do you remember the case Scully and I were working on, with that elderly woman?" Mulder asked, looking up to see if Skinner recalled it.

"Yeah. The case about the woman reporting that aliens visited her every night...  and fondled her in her sleep," Skinner said, with a wry expression.

"Yes, Sir. That's the one," Mulder was glad he remembered.

"I also remember ordering you and Scully to step away from that one. The woman reported that you were harassing her—she said you wanted to spend the night so you could see the aliens for yourself," Skinner said, moving to sit on the edge of his desk.

"Sir, I was not harassing her. I wanted to see if she was telling the truth about being visited be aliens every night. I figured spending one night in the house would tell me that. I don't think it was an unreasonable request," Mulder replied righteously.

"Mulder, you wanted to spend the night in the woman's bedroom! The woman was 73 years old and had never been married. Don't you think having a strange man in her bedroom during the night would be a little unnerving?"

Mulder rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oh come on, Sir. I wasn't going to do anything to her. She said the alien came into her bedroom. I just wanted to actually see the alien she claimed was fondling her," Mulder said sitting down in front of Skinner.

"Okay, Mulder. Is there a reason why you're bringing up this case now?" Skinner asked,  massaging his eye sockets with the heels of his hands.

"Well, yeah...something...um... happened," Mulder stated nervously wringing his hands.

  
"What do you mean, Agent Mulder?"

  
"Something happened when I...um...went back to talk to the lady," Mulder answered in a low almost inaudible voice.

"Are you trying to tell me you went ahead and continued investigating this case against my orders?" Skinner asked, knowing full well it wouldn't be the first time his agent did something like this.

Mulder began to squirm, swallowing hard first, before answering.

"Y-yes, Sir, but..." Mulder glanced up into the face of his increasingly angry boss.

"Ya see, Sir, I only went back to Miss Davis' house to try and convince her to let me stay. While I was at the door preparing to knock, I heard a strange sound coming from inside, like something scurrying across the floor. I called to Miss Davis through the door but she didn't answer. Thinking there was something in the house with her, I went around the back and found the kitchen window partially open. I pulled out my flashlight and crawled inside. When I got in, I called to Miss Davis again and again-- no answer. I slowly went toward her bedroom. She was in bed. I shined the light on her sleeping form and noticed something was moving under her blankets. I immediately drew my gun and crouched down at the foot of the bed. I carefully began to pull up the blanket, shining the flashlight underneath. Suddenly, I saw a pair of eyes staring at me. In a second, the eyes dashed away and I leapt forward to try and grab it--falling on the bed. Miss Davis woke up and started screaming and hitting me with her pillow. I got from under her blanket as quickly as I could, falling to the floor. I announced who I was and that I wasn't there to hurt her, but she just kept on screaming and throwing things at me until I had to run out of there."

  
 Mulder finally stopped to catch the look on his boss' face. He looked sort of stunned. Mulder swallowed and continued:

"Afterward, when I was questioned by the police, Miss Davis claimed I broke into her house and attacked her during the night. She's now going to sue the FBI." Mulder admitted, lowering his head and looking at Skinner through his eyelashes.

Continuing, Mulder added, "And no... I never found out what it was I saw under Miss Davis' blanket. I think it was the alien but I'll never really know for sure."

Skinner got up from the edge of his desk and rubbed the back of his neck, "Why the hell wasn't I notified about this?" he scowled.

"Because all this happened late last night, Sir...before dawn. The police questioned me then took down her complaint and informed me of what Miss Davis said she was going to do. I was told to report to you this morning. I guess the official report didn't get to you yet...but it will," Mulder said, lowering his eyes again.

Skinner closed his eyes and sat back down in his chair. Well. There it was finally: the consequence of his disobedience. If he hadn't gone ahead and continued with a case Skinner told him not to, none of this would have happened. And Mulder was right: he was going to be severely punished for this-- but unfortunately not just by Skinner. After he was through with him, then the Bureau would have a go at him. It wouldn't be pretty. It almost made Skinner feel sorry for him-- but not quite. As usual, Mulder brought this on himself and, as usual, had to suffer the consequences, however painful they might be.

Skinner didn't say anything. He just sat glaring at Mulder, making him uncomfortable.

Mulder couldn't take it anymore and decided to get up, turning away from his exasperated boss. Then he turned back around to face him.

"Okay. Have we gotten all the talking out of the way? Can I ask you now? Where do you want me?" Mulder asked sardonically. As much as she wanted to get this over with, Mulder still dreaded the actual punishment--especially now since Skinner knew what he had done.

Without a word, Skinner slowly pulled open one of his desk drawers. He rummaged through it, purposefully taking longer than was necessary.

Mulder bit his bottom lip nervously as he tried to see what Skinner was getting. He knew it could only be one of two things: the much hated paddle, with the very painful holes or the much more hated leather strap. Mulder was very well acquainted with both of these little instruments. He figured because the consequences of his disobedience were particularly bad this time, Skinner would probably use the much more hated leather strap. Mulder knew he deserved the harsh devil-made device but he still didn't welcome the intense pain it caused to his exposed bottom.

Mulder knew all along that this was going to be the end result of what he had done. He still didn't understand why Skinner insisted on going through the whole explanation crap. So the intensity of the punishment might be different with him knowing-- but to Mulder, pain was pain. Skinner knew how to warm his ass, properly and very thoroughly, so what did it matter whether he knew what he had done before hand or not. It was all a big waste of time as far as Mulder was concerned. He would just rather show up in Skinner's office, ask where he wanted him, get his ass extensively warmed then leave. It should be that simple...

Mulder watched as Skinner took something out of the drawer and laid it in his lap. He couldn't quite see it but he knew it must be the strap.

Mulder stood up and moved closer to the desk and began to open his pants once more in preparation of receiving his punishment. He looked over at Skinner to see if he was going to object. This time, he didn't, but the oh so familiar glare was there. He had just slid his boxers below his butt cheeks when he noticed Skinner was up from his desk and standing next to him with his hand behind his back.

Mulder looked at him, his heart pounding in his chest. With huge eyes, he asked Skinner one last time, "W-where do you want me?" After a moment, he added—swallowing hard-- "Sir."

  
Skinner gave him a smirk then told him to lean on the side of his desk with his hands at either corner. This wasn't a new position for Mulder. He had done it many times before.

Mulder shuffled over to the side of the desk.

"Take your feet out of your pants and underwear," Skinner ordered.

Mulder obeyed, first removing his shoes, then pulling his pants and underwear off his feet. He picked them up and laid them on the chair with his jacket. He then moved to place his hands on the corners of the desk, bracing himself for the first blow from the strap.

Skinner came up behind him, kicking his legs further apart. Next, Skinner lifted Mulder's shirttail out of the way, sliding it up his back and holding it there.

Mulder felt his heart racing and his mouth becoming very dry. Why the hell didn't he start already, Mulder thought. He hated it when Skinner dragged it out. It was sheer torture. Little did Mulder know just how much torture this was going to be...

"Okay, Mulder. Regardless of how much you hate this, I'm going to ask you-- like I always do-- what is this punishment for?" Skinner waited patiently for the answer.

Sighing loudly, Mulder answered, "I continued an investigation when I was ordered not to, resulting in charges that I broke into a civilian’s house and attacked her...and because of my actions, she is now suing the FBI. Now-- can we please get on with this?" Mulder asked impatiently.

"Since you have demonstrated an accurate understanding of what you have done to deserve this, I can now administer the appropriate degree of punishment." Skinner held the instrument of Mulder's torture over his clenching ass. Raising his hand high, he brought it down hard on Mulder's butt with devastating accuracy.

A loud howl escaped from Mulder. What the hell was that, he thought, trying to look behind him. This was definitely not the strap-- and of course, it wasn't the paddle. What the hell was it? Mulder couldn't quite see what his boss was using but he knew this thing hurt like hell.

"What the fuck was that?" Mulder had to ask.

"Oh this?" Skinner said, holding it so Mulder could finally get a look at it. "This is the appropriate degree of punishment you deserve.”

Mulder stared at it in shock - his mouth gaping open. It was a nasty looking thing. It seemed to be made of thin wood. He had never seen Skinner use it before and he found himself wondering where the hell did he get it?

Skinner saw the look of complete shock and confusion on Mulder's face. He knew Mulder was surprised to see this new implement, so he decided to give him a brief explanation.

"It's called a switch. I'm sure you've seen one before. It's very different from a strap or a paddle-- as you can see. The striking surface is very narrow. It's got quite a bite, doesn't it?" Skinner asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

Mulder continued to stare at it, without blinking. It looked like a lecturer’s pointer. The only difference with this thing was that it had a leather strap that went around the wrist. God forbid he dropped it while he was using it on my ass. One thing was certain-- this was definitely not going to be the usual boring lecture.

"Where the fuck did you get it?" Mulder asked, his voice shaky.

"It doesn't matter where I got it. Just know I have it-- and now you're going to get it. Turn around," Skinner ordered.

Mulder reluctantly turned around, spreading his legs the way Skinner had positioned them earlier. His heart was pounding and his breathing was ragged. He tried not to hyper-ventilate. He hung his head and closed his eyes tight. He looked like he was praying... and even though Mulder didn't belief in God...he was praying to some all mighty power to get him through this. He was also praying for the earth to open up and for Skinner to fall in.

Skinner replaced his hand on Mulder's back, holding up his shirttail.

"Now, don't move," Skinner told him as he raised his hand in the air once again and brought the switch down across his naked cheeks.

Mulder took in a sharp breath. It stung like nothing he had ever experienced before. God-- how many of these was he going to get, he wondered. Skinner usually told him. He felt another stinging bite on his ass. Jesus, this thing really hurt! How was he going to get through this?

"Sir, how many am I going to get?" Mulder asked, wishing he could reach back and rub his stinging butt.

"Hmmm....that's a good question, Mulder. I have to say I really don't know. Maybe I'll do it till my arm gets tired," Skinner said, giving Mulder another swat.

This time Mulder let out a cry of pain. This was getting unbearable and it was only three.

"Please, Sir, this really hurts. Please use the paddle or the strap, please," Mulder begged.

"This is really hurting you? Really? I don't understand it, Mulder. It's not supposed to really hurt you," Skinner said, sarcastically.

>>>WHIP<<<

"Owww!! Please, Sir!!!! I can't take it!!!" Mulder cried, turning his body.

"Mulder turn around! You can take it and you're going to take it!" Skinner commanded, pressing his hand on the small of Mulder's back.

>>>WHIP<<<<

"AHHHH!!!! Pleeeease!!!!! You're killing me!!!!" Mulder shrieked.

"Far from it Agent Mulder, but you're going to wish you were dead when I get through with you." Skinner began to speed things up a little and accentuate each swat with a word...

"You"

>>>WHIP<<<

"Must"

>>>WHIP<<<

"Obey"

>>>WHIP<<<

"My"

>>>WHIP<<<

"Orders"

>>>WHIP<<<

"Do"

>>>WHIP<<<

"You"

>>>WHIP<<<

"Understand"

>>>WHIP<<<

Skinner's onslaught on his agent's searing butt stopped. He wasn't actually sure how many strokes he had given Mulder.

  
Mulder counted each word in his mind. He was beside himself with pain. He could imagine all the angry red welts his poor butt had. It felt like Skinner was whipping him with a red, hot poker. He had been howling and begging for him to have mercy and stop... for God's sake, STOP... Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He figured the pause was due to Skinner waiting for him to answer.

"Yes!!!!!!!!! Ssssir!!!!!!!! Please no more!!!!!! I understand!!!!! I REALLY do!!!!!!!" Mulder wailed, his butt gyrating and his knees buckling.

Thinking back, Skinner had counted thirteen. He was always partial to even numbers. Besides, thirteen was considered unlucky, so he gave Mulder one more-- just to even things out.

  
He looked over the tortured flesh of Mulder's ass and saw the numerous nasty looking red welts. He had done a good job at covering every inch of his butt. He looked for an unblemished area to land the last welt on, but didn't find one, so he settled for a nice spot, on the back of one of his thighs.

>>>WHIP<<< 

  
Pure fire. "Ahhhhh!!!!! Jeeeesus!!!!!!! Pleeeeeease!!!!!!!" Mulder screamed, his elbows and knees trembling.

Skinner stopped again. Mulder really prayed this was the end of his agony. He looked back as Skinner released his shirt and let it slide painfully across his burning skin. He then moved away from Mulder and placed the wicked thing back inside his desk.

He returned to his agent, who was now sobbing quietly into his folded arms. Skinner placed a hand on his back, alternating between patting and rubbing.

"Agent Mulder, it's over. I'm finished,” Skinner assured in a soothing voice. “Put your clothes on and get yourself together."

Mulder leaned up, sniffled and ran his arm across his face, then limped over to get his pants and boxers from the chair. He kept his back turned, avoiding any eye contact with Skinner. He stepped into his pants and pulled them up, hoping Skinner couldn't see him wince - then he put on his shoes.

Skinner moved back behind his desk but did not sit down. He stood and watched as the man in front of him tried to regain his dignity with the simple adjusting of his clothing. He could see his face was still very flushed and his breathing was still erratic, but slowly Mulder was returning to himself. After adjusting his belt and tie, he shrugged into his suit jacket then turned to finally face his boss - hanging his head in shame.

"You okay, Mulder?" Skinner asked concerned.

Mulder nodded, "Yes, Sir. I'm fine," he said, lowering his red rimmed eyes from Skinner's gaze.

Skinner sighed and shook his head. "Mulder, you're not fine. You've just gotten your ass thoroughly whipped."

"I know what just happened to me, Sir."  
Mulder turned his back, then faced Skinner again, "Sir?"

"Yes Agent Mulder."

"Can I leave now, Sir?" Mulder asked, shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

Skinner knew his young agent was embarrassed and needed to escape the situation as soon as possible. He figured Mulder had endured enough torture for one day so he decided to release him from his torment.

"Yes, Agent Mulder. You can go-- but there's one more thing," Skinner announced.

Mulder turned on his heels then stopped, looking back at his boss.

"Keep me informed concerning the Davis case," Skinner told him.

Mulder winced. Even after what he had just been through, he felt getting another whipping would be better than dealing with the Bureau - at least it would be quicker.

"Yes, Sir," Mulder groaned as he made it to the door, opened it and quickly went out. He glanced at Kimberly then quickly moved passed her, blushing wildly.

After leaving Skinner's office, Mulder headed for the nearest bathroom. He disappeared inside one of the stalls and locked the door. He immediately opened his pants and placed his hands inside his boxers and gently massaging his stinging buttocks. Closing his eyes, he groaned loudly-- then abruptly stopped-- realizing that if anyone was in the bathroom, they could hear him. He continued to try and tenderly rub the sting from his battered cheeks. After a few more seconds, he flushed the toilet to pretend he used it, then washed his hands.

  
On exiting the bathroom, Mulder tried his best to alter the stiffness in his walk. He could feel the fabric of his boxers rubbing his sore butt. He knew it would be a  long time before he could sit comfortable again. As usual, he'd do his best to hide this from Scully. Maybe they could do some fieldwork that wouldn't involve any sitting. He'd have to look into that as soon as he got back to his office...

  
Mulder walked into a crowded elevator with people who had no idea they were sharing an elevator with a special agent who had just gotten his bare ass thoroughly whipped by the Assistant Director Of The F.B.I..

If they only knew, Mulder thought, if they only knew...

                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
